


It's Nothing Personal, it's the Entity

by Thiocyanate



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (Movies)
Genre: 1984 Freddy, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Gen, Ghostface has jealousy issues, Ghostface is angsty, Herman is kinda crazy, Herman keeps trying to be friendly, Identity Issues, Lonely Trapper, Lore is questionnable, Love Confessions, Multi, Original Freddy, POV Third Person Omniscient, References to Depression, Sci-fi themes, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sexual Identity, Tablets and other tech is in the fog, Technology, again that shouldn't be surprising, but look at the man, evan is lonely, he's doing his darndest, possesive Ghostface, spooky bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Imagine if there was a character who could be both the survivor and the killer. When Alex shows up as a new survivor all is well...until they realize she might be a little bit different.Even if no death is permanent, how do you go about killing your friends? Both Alex and some of the killers struggle with the concept.And the survivors aren't as quick to see their killers as people with feelings like them.Notes:We use OG Freddy here.I'm using sci-fi/tech themes to explain bloodwebs and perks and how everyone knows who's dead/alive in a trial.In the end, everyone is just a pawn to the Entity and they just have to keep doing whatever it is they must.In putting aside their differences, everyone gains a mutual respect for one another. It's not personal, it's the Entity.As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!!Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christypFollow me on Twitter! @Thiocyanate14
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Original Female Character(s), Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face & Jake Park, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Female Character(s), Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Original Female Character(s), Herman Carter | The Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Jake Park/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Ow, my head” she said, rubbing her temples “where am I?”

“I don’t have a good answer for that - it’s kind of complicated” the man above you chuckled nervously “I’m Dwight, by the way. I’m the unofficial leader of the survivor camp”

“Survivors?” she asked “are we all lost or something? How’d I get here?”

“We’re lost alright, but we’ll never be found. Do you remember seeing fog before you got here?” Dwight asked

“Fog? Yes, lots of it. Dark and unnatural”

“Yeah, unnatural is right. Welcome to the realm of the Entity. It’s like an alternate world where we, the survivors, are forced to do ‘trials’ where one of the killers from the killer camp hunts us down. If you die, the Entity is summoned and takes you. You’ll wake up unscathed at the camp” he explained.

“That’s fucked up on so many levels” she said, shaking her head.

“You get used to it” he said “let’s head back to meet the others and see what you bring to the table in terms of perks”

“Perks?”

“Each of us are granted three unique perks. You allocate them on a tablet-like device before trials”

“There are tablets here?”

“Not like back home in our realm. It functions to allocate perks and bloodpoints, nothing else” he explained “bloodpoints are awarded to us from the Entity based on how we do in the trial. You can use them to buy items and unlock new skills”

“It sounds like a video game” she laughed

“Yeah, I suppose. Instead of virtual reality it’s just our reality” he shrugged “there’s the campfire just up there”


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey all of you! Come meet the new recruit!” Dwight yelled to the others.

Everyone was introducing themselves when mist started to swirl around four of the survivors: Dwight, Ace, Meg and Feng Min.

“Time for a trial. Can someone show her the tablet?” Dwight called as he disappeared. 

“Come with me. I’ll show you” a husky voice growled “what did you say your name was? Katherine?”

“No, it’s Alex” she laughed

“Close enough, I’m Jake” 

They walked in silence for a few minutes to the small cabin with little screens adorning the walls.

“So you scan your index finger on this little sensor here and it brings you to your ‘account’” Jake explained

She scanned her finger and was brought to a page showing a 3D model of herself 

“This tab is called a ‘blood web’ where you can spend bloodpoints earned for items and skills. This tab is your ‘loadout’ where you can check your items and offerings. When summoned to a trial, you have a minute or so to choose items. Next is your skills, there are unique ones and general ones. For example, ‘spine chill’ is general; anybody can find it in their bloodweb, but ‘iron will’ is a perk unique to me. Once you spend a certain amount of bloodpoints, the Entity allows you to teach your unique skills to others”

“Wow that’s a lot of information to process” Alex said

“It gets easier. Let’s take a look at your unique skills” Jake said, nodding toward the screen.

“Okay I have six here --” she started

“SIX?” Jake interrupted “you’re only supposed to get three”

“Well I have six. Take a look” Alex said

“That’s weird. The top three are blocked though. Maybe you’ll get them later. I can’t say I’ve seen this before. Dwight should know though, he does tours more than me”

They quickly walked back to the campsite. Dwight was there. 

“Trial over?” Alex asked

“No” he laughed “I ‘died’, the others are still there”

“Already?” Jake laughed

“The Trapper” Dwight explained

“Oh yeah, he doesn’t like you. Or he really likes you, I can’t tell” Jake replied

“Right...so did you figure out your account and everything” Dwight said, turning to Alex.

“Uh...not exactly. Apparently it’s weird but I have six unique perks. I can’t actually read three of them but I have six in total”

“Are you sure?” Dwight asked, confused. That’s not something that he’d seen before.

“Come on, we’ll show you” Jake said

Sure enough, Alex had six perks.

Dwight chuckled nervously “I don’t think I like this”

“What?” Alex asked.

“Your perks. Read them” he said

She read aloud:  
“No Hard Feelings” - You move at 125% speed for 7 seconds after being unhooked or unhooking a survivor.

“Under The Skin” - You can shout to a killer to distract them this causes them to stop dead in their tracks for 3 seconds. You become the killer’s obsession.

“Self-Sacrifice” - While you are injured, your teammates repair generators 4% faster.

“So...what’s wrong with them?” Alex asked

“It’s just...why is it called ‘no hard feelings’? Why can you get ‘under a killer’s skin’?”

“Dwight, you’re overthinking it. Leave her be” Jake said

“Yeah, yeah you’re right. Okay. Sorry Alex” Dwight sighed


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudette being the mom friend

“So you have six perks but can only see three?” Claudette asked

“Yeah”

“Very interesting. The Entity likes to keep us on our toes!” she laughed

Crunch 

Footsteps coming from the forest surrounding them.

“What was that?” Ace asked

“Nothing, relax, kid” Bill answered

"Yeah relax" a voice spoke in the distance.

"The fuck!?" Ace yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Language young man" the voice chastised. Stepping out of the shadows, he revealed himself.

"You...you shouldn't be here!" Claudette said frantically as Bill and Ace just stared at the cloaked man in awe.

"Actually your new recruit shouldn't be here" he answered "she belongs with me -- er -- us. The killers, I mean"

"Alex?" Ace laughed "no, she's one of us, she's a survivor with survivor perks, like the rest of us"

"Look, I'm just doing what I was told. Evan said she's with us. So she'll be coming with me" he nodded toward Alex.

"I'm no killer" she said "whoever you are, you've got it wrong"

"Yeah, well I don't make the rules. Let's go. Also my name is Ghostface"

"That's your name? Your real name?" Alex laughed

"Doesn't matter" 

"Okay then...let's go Ghostie" she laughed

"Don't ever call me that again. If it makes you happy, my real name is Danny" he replied as he twirled his knife in his hand. He wanted her to know he had it and wasn't afraid to use it.

"Oh my god" she laughed harder "I'm just going to call you 'Danny Phantom" then"

In a split second he was on top of her, pinning her down with his knife to her neck.

"Don't fucking try me" he spat

"Oh come now, Ghostie, put your butter knife away"

She was laughing at him. He had a knife to her throat and she was laughing at him. How dare she?

Meanwhile, Ace was covering his mouth to silence his chuckles, Bill went to find Dwight and Claudette was dumbfounded.

"You're awfully bold for someone who has a knife at their throat" Ghostface hissed

"Yeah well you're awfully cocky for someone with their crotch at knee level"

"What are you--OW FUCK!" Ghostface doubled over and Alex pushed him off.

"Go home Ghostie" she smiled mockingly.

"I...will kill your friends…" he spat out, still in pain.

Her friends. No.

"Absolutely fucking not" Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Watch me" he answered, rising wearily to his feet. In an instant he had Ace in a headlock.

"Put him down" Alex demanded.

"Nah. I think I'll have some fun first" 

Crack

A fiery whip extended from Alex's hands and her eyes were glowing a deep purple. 

One crack of the whip had Ghostface on his back, writhing in pain.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed

"Stay away from them" Alex yelled as flames circled her body.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck I did not agree to this. Good luck in your trials everyone. Bye!" Ghostface said half-heartedly as he limped away.

Coming down from whatever just happened, Alex collapsed, completely exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

"Woah Danny, take it easy. What happened?" Evan asked.

Getting his bearing, Danny realized he was laying on a couch in the trapper's estate.

Sitting up proved to be a bad option as a burning pain immediately shot through his body.

"Ow!"

"Danny? What happened? Anna found you unconscious and bleeding. You have two broken ribs and some burns on your chest. What did you get yourself into? You had one job!" 

"She's -- ow -- fucking nuts" 

"She's a killer like us, Danny. She's capable of hurting you should you get on her nerves. What did you do?" 

"Me!? That's awfully presumptuous of you, Evan. Have you considered that maybe, just maybe, she's batshit insane?"

"What did you do!?" Evan roared.

"Okay...I may have put a knife to the throat of one of the other survivors. But they had it coming!" 

Evan turned to the door when a faint thud was heard.

"Bring her in here!" He yelled

The door opened and Michael walked in with an unconscious Alex slung over his shoulder.

"Plan worked then?" Evan asked

Michael nodded, gesturing to the woman on his shoulder.

"Put her up against the couch here. You can head back now Myers, tell Freddy to get in here and wake her up"

Michael did as told and left without a word. 

"You sent Kreugar after her?" Danny asked

"He put her to sleep and Michael brought her back. Since, apparently, it was too hard for you"

"'Sup?" Freddy greeted them "heard you're having girl troubles?"

"Fuck you" Danny retorted

"Is that a proposition?" Freddy laughed and then turned to Evan "the survivors were less than thrilled to see old Freddy, but I gave them a brief explanation and they agreed to let me take her. She gave them quite the scare too, it seems"

"See Evan? If I didn't piss her off they wouldn't have let us take her" 

"Danny, you won't heal this before you get summoned for a trial. You're literally going to have to go into a trial in this condition" Evan sighed

"Wait what? How am I supposed to get anything done? I can barely move!" 

"You'll have to just wait it out since you'll be automatically healed a day or so after the trial" Evan shrugged.

"A day?" Danny groaned 

"Yeah like every other non lethal wound" Freddy laughed "Don't you pay attention?"

"Clearly not" Evan answered flatly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay I have her well-restrained, wake her now Freddy" 

"You got it Evan"

"Wait!" Danny interjected "I'm telling you she's--"

"Put Danny to sleep and get him out of here" Evan demanded "then come back and we'll get her awake"

"Gotcha"

"Wait...I"m….telling you…" 

"Sweet dreams" Freddy laughed, slinging Danny over his shoulder and leaving Evan by himself with the sleeping Alex.

He scooped her up and placed her on the couch where Danny had been. He watched her sleep until Freddy returned.

"Yeah I'd hit" Freddy said, placing a hand on Evan's shoulder

"Freddy!" 

"You totally want it. And it's pretty obvious that you want a piece of that nerd's ass"

"Wake her and leave" 

"Denial only makes it worse" Freddy mocked.

"Oh god where am I?"

"Morning bitch"

"Freddy! Leave!"

"Okay. Okay. Sorry for helping" 

"Alex? How are you?" Evan asked "sorry about Danny and all that"

"Is he okay?" She asked

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he deserved it" 

"Yeah...I didn't mean it" Alex said shamefully "do I need to be wearing these?"

"Are you going to run?"

"No. I'm really confused though"

"I know. We've never had someone like you before" 

"Like me?" Alex asked

"You are able to be summoned as either a survivor or a killer" Evan answered

"I don't want to kill anybody!" She exclaimed

"You don't have a choice. She'll force you. Trust me" he answered, taking off his mask to reveal many metal objects sticking from his neck.

"Oh god - are you okay? What happened? Who did this? I'll kill them because they deserve it! The others...they don't"

"It's complicated. I don't want to talk about it. Just know that not all of us killers enjoy being here. Many do. Danny who you met certainly does and Michael and Herman and many others but not me"

"I'm sorry" she said

"You're...sorry?"

"I don't care who you are, you don't deserve that kind of torture" she smiled weakly

"Really?" He asked even though his father's words echoed in his mind "she sees you as nothing more than a monster unworthy of love"

"Of course not....can you please take these bindings off though? They're uncomfortable" 

"Right yes" Evan replied, snapping out of his daze

Cutting her wrists and ankles free he asked "do you really think I don't deserve...this" his voice faltered and he gestured vaguely to his neck.

"You don't deserve torture" she answered "you never told me your name, by the way"

"Evan. But I think the survivors just call me the trapper since I use bear traps in my trials"

"Oh" she grimaced and Evan's heart sunk "you killed Dwight earlier"

"Yeah probably. I don't know their names"

"Black hair, glasses, tie? You killed him really quickly" 

Evan could feel a lump forming in his throat. He honestly felt like crying. His father yelled at him for being weak. "Pathetic! Crying over what? Crying at all is weakness! You are a disappointment to everyone! Do you hear me Evan? Disgusting!"

"Stop!" He cried out "leave me alone!"

"Woah Evan, it's okay. What's going on? Sit down"

Breathing heavily, he sat down, keeping his face away from her.

"Look at me. Evan?" 

She took his hand and could feel him tense up slightly. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Danny was right, you're nuts" he laughed weakly.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"You're touching me. Me. A monster. Unworthy of affection"

"Hush now. Just relax. It's okay. You're fine. I don't hate you" she reassured him

"You just met me and you know that I have killed the survivors a hundred times over. Why?"

"None of us have a choice. Based on what I've heard, we're but pieces in The Entity's twisted games"

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm a monster through and through. What about before I got here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I could have killed any of the survivors when I was living in the normal world. I wouldn't have known the difference"

"You killed people...before you got here?"

"All of the killers did. That's why we're killers. I take it you didn't? You do seem to be bound by a different set of rules"

"No. I never hurt anybody. In fact I was a school teacher who taught kids"

"You must hate me now then"

"Evan" she sighed "that was a lifetime ago. Apparently I'm expected to murder now too and I know that I wouldn't have even thought about harming another human being in the lifetime that was taken from me"

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're a different person. You did bad things but it's over. That's not you anymore. I'm not going to judge you for a version of you that I never knew" she stated "Evan?"

Without warning, he embraced her "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You don't belong with us" he whispered and Alex could tell he was choking back sobs.

"It's okay. Relax. I don't have a choice but neither do you or the other survivors"

He froze "the others...are they like you?"

"You're going to need to be more specific than that"

"Pure. Innocent. Kind-hearted"

"Well let's see...Dwight was an underdog. He always did his best but got picked on a lot. He was abandoned by his collegues when he was taken. Meg was an all-star athlete before getting taken while out on a run. Claudette was on a full ride scholarship and is very intelligent. She got taken one day on her bus ride home…"

"Dammit" Evan exclaimed "they didn't do anything wrong. They're victims but they don't deserve to be"

"What about your victims before this?"

"I was just following my father's orders! Oh Alex I messed up. What have I done? I always assumed we all damned ourselves to this hell because we did something that made us deserve it but...they're innocent….you're innocent"

"Ah! Evan!? What's happening to me?" Alex yelped

"You're being summoned for a trial. The fog looks different though"

"No I've seen this. It's survivor fog"

She was gone. Evan wanted to reassure her, tell her she'd be okay, even if he knew it wouldn't be. 

Burying his head in his hands, he wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this household we love Evan
> 
> And boy do I love writing Freddy's dialogue aha


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killers are confused and the survivors are losing their patience

"Alex! Hey we don't have much time. You're going to help us repair generators. We need five finished and then we can escape. If you get hooked, wait for someone to come and get you. I don't know who the killer is but I'd rather not stick around and find out. We're in Haddonfield right now but that doesn't mean it's Michael. Let's split up to cover more ground and cause the killer more trouble" Dwight whispered quickly "You'll be fine"

"Thanks Dwight" she smiled weakly since they both knew it would not be fine. Nothing here was ever fine.

"Oh and keep an eye on the ground in case it's the trapper"

"It's not"

"How do you know?" Dwight asked

"Because I was chatting with him when I got summoned"

"You were with the trapper outside of a trial? Are you nuts?"

"According to Ghostface, yes I am but...it's a story. I have a lot to explain but I promise I'll tell you everything when I get a chance"

"Okay good luck" Dwight nodded and quickly scurried away

Alex sighed. What a mess she was in.

…

"Shit!" Alex exclaimed as the generator explodes in her face. Best to leave it for a while since the killer definitely heard it.

She tiptoed away until she heard groans of pain coming from a room. 

"Must be a teammate who got hit" she thought and went in that direction to help them.

"Danny?" She asked softly

"Aw fuck. What could you possibly want?" He sighed weakly.

"Are you okay?" 

"You broke two of my ribs and burned my chest pretty bad" he admitted

"I'm sorry"

"Entity's going to be pissed that I didn't get anyone but I'm in no condition" he continued "it'll be healed by tomorrow, don't worry about it. I….deserved it"

"I'm still sorry"

Danny laughed "you really shouldn't be"

"What are you going to do?"

"I just have to wait the trial out"

"May I sit with you?" Alex asked 

"I mean, I won't stop you"

"There's a bed in the room across the hall, would you be more comfortable there?"

"I can't walk. Spawned here, haven't moved" he explained 

"I can help you" 

"Are...you sure?"

"Come on get up" she ushered him 

"Ow, fuck. Ow!"

"Lean on me, I can support you" she reassured him 

Putting his body weight onto her relieved some of the pressure and they were able to slowly shuffle across the room towards the hall where they bumped right into Ace.

"Yo Alex, what the actual fuck?" 

"He's hurt!" She tried to explain

"Yeah I was there when you did that. Remember? He's still a killer"

"You have three seconds before I show you just how throwable this knife is" Danny said through gritted teeth out of frustration or pain, Ace wasn't sure but he took no chances and ran.

"God it hurts" Danny groaned 

"I'm sorry" 

"I put a knife to your throat. I had it coming, honestly" 

"Just rest Danny" she said, pulling his head into her lap

"Don't need to tell me twice" he sighed "just hold me here"

"Of course"

They stayed like that for a while, Alex sitting up against the headboard with Danny laying in her lap as she tenderly stroked the back of his head.

Until a bell tolled.

"Shit. You need to go. Find the exit. Quickly now" 

"It's over?" She asked

"Yeah. Get out of here or you'll be sacrificed. Don't worry about me. Killers don't leave the trials the same way as survivors"

"So if I stay, you technically got one sacrifice?"

"Alex...that's not necessary. The Entity likes me so I'll likely escape punishment"

"Just rest Danny"

"Alex…" he started but she shushed him

The world tore apart beneath them and shortly after, the Entity's spindly legs emerged to take her. 

"Bye Danny" she said, planting a quick kiss on the top of his mask. Then she got up and allowed the Entity to take her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Alex! Explain yourself! Now!" Jake screamed "I'll beat you up I swear on it!"

"Jake stop" Dwight begged as he and David physically held Jake back.

"What do you want to know?" She replied 

"First of all you hang out with the killers outside of a trial and then Ace tells me you were helping Ghostface!"

"Helping?" Dwight asked

"I was the one who hurt him so I helped him to a bed"

"And then willingly sacrificed yourself so he technically gets a kill in the trial" Jake yelled

"You did what!?" David yelled "what is wrong with you?"

"Seriously Alex, I'm trying to be reasonable here but this is kind of ridiculous" Dwight added

"They get punished if they don't get any kills. That's why Evan has metal in his neck. He initially refused to kill for the Entity and was tortured" she explained

"Wait" David said "who's Evan?"

"The Trapper. His real name is Evan. And Ghostface is Danny"

"Why do you care so much? What are you hiding?" Jake spat

"I'm different. I can be summoned as a survivor or as a killer. That's why I have six perks"

"You….you're going to have to kill us" Dwight said shakily

"I don't want to" she said "but I don't have a choice and it looks like you don't either"

A mist began shrouding itself around Alex and Dwight but Alex's mist was a much darker color.

"Dwight. I'm sorry"

He didn't reply. He just stared at her like a kicked puppy as they faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.
> 
> Prepare for my Canadian to show because Alex is definitely apologizing as a killer


	8. Chapter 8

Guilt overtook her as she paced through the Hawkin’s Lab. Killing wasn’t something she ever wanted to do, even if it were in self-defense. Yet, now she was here, stalking the halls like a predator hunting prey and the prey were people who used to trust her. Used to like her. 

Her weapon was a short whip made of fire; her power allowed her to extend the whip for a short duration, allowing longer reach. It wasn’t normal fire, it was something of the Entity’s, it would burn badly upon impact and had the ability to break bones with a single swipe.

Whenever she extended her whip, she gained a small speed boost and flames would swirl around her whole body, alerting survivors to her presence and causing an exposed status if they touched the swirling flames.

“Hey, fancy seeing you here” Alex said nonchalantly to Dwight, who was working on a generator. Without even looking toward her, he ran.

The crack of a whip had his skin burning in pain, but he kept running, eventually finding Claudette.

“Dwight! Let me heal you. Who is it?”

“Alex”

“Ow!” Claudette failed her skill check, causing her to injure herself with the medical scissors “she’s a killer?”

“Yes and no. She’s both” Dwight replied

“Oh dear”

The heartbeat in their ears sped up. “Claudette, hide!” Dwight said

“No, I have to finish healing you first”

Crack. The whip. It hit him again and he fell to the floor, unable to do anything besides pathetically lay there.

Claudette screamed and raced away, leaving a very injured Dwight alone with Alex.

“You know I was talking to you earlier” she stated. Dwight didn’t reply.

She threw him over her shoulder and began walking somewhere. Dwight knew where this was going. 

“Sorry Dwight. I really am” Alex said with genuine sincerity as she gently placed Dwight on a meathook. He cried out as she left but to no avail; he was nearly taken by the Entity when Claudette came back for him.

“Thanks” he said, sighing deeply.

“The other two are dead. We have two more generators to finish. I don’t know if we’re going to make it” Claudette whispered as she fixed Dwight’s wounds.

“Let’s try our best. Stick together. We can rush the last two and if she finds us, we’ll split. She’ll likely come for me, since I’m on my last leg”

“Okay, sounds like a plan. I’ve been thrown on the hook once too”

Finding a generator, the pair got to work. Not even a minute later, the heartbeat echoed through their ears incessantly. 

“I don’t see her” Claudette started but was cut off as she was taken from her spot on the generator and thrown over Alex’s shoulder.

“Long time no see, Claudette” Alex spoke as she carried her to a hook.

“Why are you doing this Alex?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t have an option. I promise I don’t want to hurt you or anybody else. I am racked with guilt right now, believe it or not”

“I do believe you” Claudette said

“Really?” Alex said, confused “I didn’t think anybody would. I’m sure they’ll give me a piece of their minds when I go back to being a survivor”

“They’ll come around” Claudette smiled as the Entity came, impaled her and took her away.

And now it was just Dwight left. She found him quickly and he didn’t struggle against her when she picked him up. He closed his eyes and waited for the hook to impale him.

But it didn’t. He woke up back in the survivor camp.

He hadn’t died, meaning Alex must have dropped him in the hatch.  
“Dwight! You found the hatch!?” Claudette said, running over to him

“No...she brought me to it. I think. I don’t really remember”

“She’s not a killer by nature, Dwight”

“It’s just so surreal having someone who you were just working alongside to suddenly be near you with murderous intent” Dwight explained

“It’s not her fault” Claudette added

“I know. I guess the Entity is just keeping us from getting too comfortable”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a scale of Claudette to Frank, what kind of Canadian teenager is Alex?

“There’s no place like home, I suppose” Alex said sarcastically, despite being alone. After her first trial as a killer, she found herself near a chalet surrounded by snow. Walking into the graffiti-covered lodge, she immediately came face-to-face with a young man in dark clothes.

“Who are you?” he asked, voice gruff but neutral. 

“Alex. I got lost and found myself here after my last trial” she answered

“I see. I’m Joey, one of the Legionnaires” he grinned proudly

“The...what?”

“The Legion? That’s what the survivors call us. Since there is four of us, I guess” he shrugged

“Where are the others?” Alex asked, eyeing the empty room

“Susie is in a trial and Frank and Julie are...occupied, if you know what I mean” Joey said with a wink “what do they call you? Do you know yet?”

“Sorry?”

“The survivors? What’s your nickname?”

“They just call me Alex” 

“They know your real name?” he asked, looking somewhat disgusted.  


“Yeah. It’s kind of a funny story”

“Well, make yourself comfortable then” 

Sitting down in front of an everlasting fire, Alex explained everything she had learned so far to the young Legionnaire. 

“...and so I gave him the hatch”

“You shouldn’t have. Surprised the Entity didn’t get on your ass about it. She must like you” Joey said “also” he added, “it’s less fun”.

They chatted for what could have been hours, since nobody could actually tell time here. Susie returned but was in a less-than-stellar mood after a poor performance in her trial and left to get stoned after a brief introduction.

“There’s weed in the fog?” Alex asked excitedly

“Well, not exactly. The Entity allows her favourite killers to leave for short bouts of time and usually whoever that is brings something back to make their time a little more bearable” Susie had explained

Apparently the current favourite was Danny, but it was Frank for a while.

“How Danny is anyone’s favourite person is baffling” Alex replied

“Literally” Susie chuckled before leaving

Susie was kind enough to give the pair of them a joint to share, and for a while, they sat in stoned silence.

“Hey, Jo?” Alex began

“Yeah?”

“If any of us get to leave, bring back a real plant. One of my fellow survivors is a highly skilled botanist”

“Noted. Hope it’ll grow here”

“Only one way to find out”

“True” Joey laughed “hey, promise to hang out again?”

“What? Your perpetual foursome gets boring?” Alex laughed

“You do help break the monotony” he shrugged “oh shit, you got fog”

“I have what?” Alex began but was teleported away by the Entity.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh it’s you” Jake sneered as Alex neared the generator.

She sighed “Jake, I hope you know I don’t have a choice”

“I know but I can’t help but still hate you for it” he replied, a hint of shame in his voice.

“Fine. Can you at least like me enough to work together?”

“I supp-” Jake was cut off abruptly by blood spewing from the generator

“Surprise bitches!” Freddy yelled as he popped out from...somewhere and slashed Jake’s back.

Immediately, Jake and Alex ran to try and lose their pursuer. As expected, Freddy followed the already-injured Jake, managing to down him and bring him to a nearby hook.

As soon as her heart wasn’t pounding in her ears, Alex ran and unhooked Jake, who was already struggling against the spindly legs that wanted to take him.

“I guess you’re expecting a thanks?” Jake grumbled

“No, I’m expecting you to get your ass over here so I can heal you” Alex retorted

“Fine. Let me sabotage this hook first”

“NO! The Entity notifies killers when a hook it sabotaged, and which hook too”

“Legit? Explains a lot. I guess you have your uses” Jake mumbled as they walked over to a well-covered location.

“Thanks” he said as she tended his wounds “for real this time”  
“It’s all good, Jake. I understand your frustrations with me. Trust me, I feel them too” Alex answered

“Oh yeah I didn’t really think about how shitty it must be for you. I’m sorry, I really am”

Alex took her hand in his “don’t worry about it. Looks like Dwight and Feng must’ve been our other teammates, we’ve only got one generator to go”

Just then an alarm sounded, signaling the exit gates could now be powered on.

“I guess I shouldn’t have wasted my time watching this adorable interaction” Freddy said as he emerged from the shadows

“Where the fuck-”

“Language, young lady” Freddy chastised “and the dream world, bitch”

“The dream world, bitch” Alex said in a high-pitch mocking tone. Jake had to suppress his laughter.

“Feisty. I like it, although I’m sure that I could find better ways to occupy your mouth” Freddy snorted

“Does being a fucking pervert ever work for you? Alex sneered

"Does being mouthy to a killer ever work out?" 

As if on cue, the bell signifying that the exit gates were opened chimed and the endgame collapse began.

"Fuck!" Freddy yelled

"You're too easy" Alex shrugged

After a few seconds of glaring, Freddy lunged at them; both ran toward the open exit gate.

"Hurry!" Dwight's voice echoed from just in front of the exit gate threshold.

"No one escapes death, bitch!" Freddy yelled as Jake fell to him.

Hoisting him over his shoulder, he walked toward the nearest hook.

"Think again...bitch" Alex laughed as she slammed a pallet on Freddy's head, freeing Jake.

Freddy was stunned in place, both due to the pallet and the audacity of that survivor! He watched as they crossed the threshold.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is one lucky bastard and the Entity is just messing around at this point

"Going back was very risky Alex" Dwight chastised "but that was badass"

"And the one-liner really killed it" Ace added. It turned out that their other teammates were Dwight and Ace and Ace kept finding brand new parts attached to the toolkits he found. 

"I am pretty proud of it" Alex admitted.

"Fuck!" Meg's voice echoed 

"What is it?" Jake asked 

"Ever since Alex showed up the Entity has gotten real expirimental. We just had a trial of 6 survivors and 2 killers!"

"Fuck me" Jake sighed

"At least it was Ghostface and the emo Legionnaire - they only got two of us because they wouldn't stop arguing" Meg chuckled "the Legionnaire kept purposely outing Ghostface's stealth and Ghostface kept cutting the Legionnaire off during his feral frenzy"

"Danny has bad blood with the Legionnaires" Alex explained 

"I got that impression" Meg chuckled "but...yeah that happened...two killers!"

"I'll have to make a game plan for every possible combination!" Dwight said

"I can help you with that" Alex said "I know most of them personally"

"Yeah that's actually really advantageous for us"

"Alright, find me later. I need a nap" Alex said, sauntering away dramatically.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a killer and more of a survivor. We're learning here :)

Sleeping well?" 

"Huh?" Alex asked "oh my God...hey Freddy"

"Yeah" he growled "hey"

"I suppose you want revenge? Come gut me then"

"You're not going to run?" He asked

"No"

"Well that's boring. I can’t believe I missed out on a kill even with an extra 8 seconds on the gate!"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what? Make it take longer? It's called 'Remember Me'. Each time I hit my obsession, who was Jake, an extra 4 seconds are added, up to 16"

"Damn! One of my whip add-ons allows me to do lunge attack interrupts. Imagine the potential!"

"I like how you think. I can teach it to you for, let's say, a survivor pudding?"

"Deal!"

"And you have to tell me all about it when you get it to work with your whip"

"Will do"

"Hey Alex?"

"Freddy?"

"I think I like you. Fire and all"

"Oh right. Hope it doesn't bother you too much"

"Are you sympathizing with me? Of all people? Me?" Freddy laughed, the whole prospect amusing him greatly.

"Yeah. I am" Alex shrugged

"Danny was right. You're batshit insane"

"So are you" she replied with a smile

"Damn straight. It's time to wake though. You have people to kill, places to be. Do me a favor though - next time you're a killer with Jake as a survivor...fuck him up for me"

"Don't worry - he'll get the memo" Alex said with a grin.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex awoke to find herself being swept up by a dark mist.

"Oh give me a break" she muttered 

The dark mist brought her to Haddonfield, where she had her whip - she was a killer.

However the instincts given to all within the fog allowed her to note that there were 6 survivors - meaning she had a partner.

"Boo"

Alex spun around to see the Ghostface leaning against a tree.

"Hey Danny" she greeted

"Sup? Wanna go murder some helpless, unarmed survivors"

"Well, I don't have anything better to do...except wonder where my hex totem is. I don't see its aura"

"It's in your 4th perk slot then. We only get to use the first 3 in these trials" Danny explained. 

"Aww. They always find them too quickly anyways" 

"I take it you don't have much else? I can teach you mine if you want, in exchange for a few offerings" Danny offered

"Sure. Can I come by after?"

"Of course"

Ding. The survivors had finished one generator.

"Less chat, more murder" Alex laughed

"Now you're talking!"

The first generator they approached was vacant but the next had a very busy Steve working away.

"Watch this" Danny whispered as he crouched down. Slowly, he snuck up on the poor, unsuspecting Steve. 

"Oh fuck!" Steve shouted as he was ripped off the generator and tossed onto Danny's shoulder. 

"Jesus I'm going run Spine Chill constantly now" Alex said

"Yeah you're telling me" Steve chimed in "you could have yelled to me Alex"

"Why would I do that?"

"Wait...you're the second killer. Right. This is a thing now"

"Yup" Danny added flatly as he unceremoniously tossed Steve onto the meat hook.

"That's the new guy there. German architect. He's kinda cute" Alex said, pointing to the blonde man who also did not have spine chill.

"Allow me" Alex said and she quickly approached the blonde who ran as soon as he detected her. Ever the novice, he ran in a straight line and didn't bother with pallets or windows. 

Alex quickly caught up and got both hits in, allowing her to carry him to a hook.

"Sorry Felix" she whispered as he screamed in agony.

"Fuck" Danny groaned "that was hot"

"Well my whip is made of fire" Alex stated

"Let me clarify: I'm jerking off to this memory later" 

Alex just sighed, causing Danny to chuckle.

"Four out of six" Alex nodded

"That's a good performance I'd say" Danny agreed.

The fog began to thicken.

"I'll see you later I guess" Alex said, more of a question than a statement. 

"Yeah sure. See ya"


	14. Chapter 14

“Thrilling tremors? Who names these?” Alex laughed

“The Entity, I suppose” Danny shrugged “No Hard Feelings is a stupid perk name too”

“Agreed. Freddy has one called ‘Fire Up’ which is just ironic”

“That’s just The Entity’s sick sense of humor. I love it, personally” Danny chuckled darkly

“I may have laughed at him when he taught me it”

“Good. Give him a taste of his own medicine I guess. Why do you hang out with him? Isn’t he a pedophile?”

“No, he’s not. It’s a long story” Alex sighed

“You believe him?” Danny asked

“Yes. It’s hard to explain. How do I put this? In my world, there are versions of you in pop culture”

“Excuse me?” Danny laughed “you’re shitting me, right?”

“No. A movie series called ‘Scream’ as well as a few parody spinoffs done by the same studio, literally called ‘Scary Movie’. Also the killer isn’t you”

“I’m in pop culture from your world, but it isn’t me? Are the movies any good?”

“It’s hard to explain! The first one is a classic, the second one is decent and the rest are god-awful”

“Classic horror movie with shitty sequels and spin-offs? I’m honestly flattered”

“Like I said, it’s not you” Alex explained “in the first one it’s actually two friends working together. Also they’re teens”

“Are you fucking kidding me? The movies starring the infamous Ghostface decide to cast the goddamn Legionnaires in my place?”

“Actually, yeah. I could see Frank and Joey replacing Billy and Stu respectively” Alex laughed

“Fuck you! How many murders do they commit? How does it end? I need to know, Alex”

“Murders they commit...let’s see, five between the two of them over the course of a year. They both die in the end”

“Utter bullshit” Danny sighed, shaking his head.

“Ironically, the creator of that movie also invented the version of Freddy that we’re stuck with” Alex added

“What the fuck? Do you know how crazy this sounds?”

“Danny, we are captured by some sort of malevolent deity who forces us to play a never ending game of hide-and-go-die and yet we cannot truly die. Nothing surprises me anymore”

“Fair enough” Danny agreed “what’s non-pedo Freddy like?”

“Well, instead of a child molestor, he’s a child murderer” 

“Charming”  
“After meeting Victor I understand wanting to punt a little shit every once in a while”

“Also fair. What are the Twins like from a survivor standpoint?”

“As soon as you get tossed on a meat hook, you’re getting your ass proxy camped”

“Ew. Imagine playing like that”

“You’re telling me. I hate ‘playing’ against them. Not to mention I can never tell where the little shit is coming from especially in the corn or on Yamaoka”

“I don’t think that they’re the Entity’s best work” Danny agreed

“Also she fully body blocks exit gates by putting Victor down”

“Imagine letting survivors open the exit gates in the first place”

“My thoughts exactly, Danny” Alex laughed ”shit”

Dark fog swirled around Alex.

“Well fuck me, this is survivor fog” Alex groaned

“I mean when you’re back I can” Danny grinned

“Wait what are ---” Alex was cut off as the fog enveloped her and whisked her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got really meta aha
> 
> Fuck the Twins and their goddamn proxy camping

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot be the only one who immediately thought "Danny Phantom" as soon as I saw Ghostface in DBD


End file.
